


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by jarenshapadackllins



Series: 25 Days of Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Army, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarenshapadackllins/pseuds/jarenshapadackllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>This piece is not beta read.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **This piece is not beta read.**

“Are you sure you don’t need any help setting up?”

“ _Cas, we’ll be fine. Just come at seven, okay?_ ”

It’s Christmas Eve, and the Winchester’s are hosting this year. In prior years, it has been at Castiel’s house, mostly because he had nothing else to do other than prepare an extravagant meal for his friends and family as well as his husband’s. But this year, Sam and Jess insisted on hosting.

“Okay,” he sighs. It’s strange having nothing to do on Christmas Eve, and having nothing to do in general. He usually keeps himself occupied, going from one task to the next, not even taking a breath after a long day at work. But he has to, or else he misses Dean too much.

Dean has been gone for nearly two years, stationed in Africa as a Sergeant in the U.S. Army. Though Castiel supports Dean in everything he chooses to do, it’s hard to support him from eight thousand miles across the sea. His heart constantly aches for Dean, only receiving letters or emails every couple of weeks. Castiel saves all of them.

This will be his second Christmas without Dean, and it’s not any easier than the first. He still has his present for Dean sitting unopened in their closet, now joined by a second.

It’s nearing seven, and Castiel is gathering his things. Cas straightens up his tie, fixes his cufflinks, and tries his best to fix his mess of hair. He gives up after multiple failed attempts to flatten the edges and grabs his keys and coat, heading out into the cold winter air.

When he steps outside, light snowflakes are falling to the ground and sticking to his eyelashes. It hasn’t snowed on Christmas in years, and he hums White Christmas as he climbs into the car. He blinks away the specks of white on his lashes and leaves the driveway.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t too much, right?”

Dean is standing in front of the full sized mirror in his brother’s room, scrutinizing himself in his own decorated uniform.

“No, Dean. You look great,” the younger Winchester smiles at his brother. Dean could look like absolute shit and Sam would still be happy as hell to see him.

He lets out a heavy exhale, fiddling with the collar of his dark uniform and straightening out the pins for the thousandth time. Tonight is the first night he’s seeing Cas in almost two years -- he has to look freakin’ good.

Jess, Sam’s fiancée, skips into the room and wraps Dean in a hug. She has given him at least a million since he’s been in the house since the afternoon, but he lets her get as many as she likes.

“He’s gonna cry so hard,” she mumbles into the heavy fabric of his uniform. Dean laughs and pats her back.

She had a whole play planned out for them from start to finish, but the brothers found it a little over the top and decided to just start with opening presents. It’s almost seven, and the guests should be on their way. All except Castiel have been told of the plan, and it’s playing out perfectly.

 

* * *

 

Castiel follows Bobby and Jody in, both of them carrying towers of boxes in their arms. He takes some of Jody’s load from her as they walk up the porch steps. As soon as Jess opens the door, she shouts ‘Merry Christmas!” and pulls the three inside. It smells absolutely delectable and Cas’ mouth begins to water.

The first thing Castiel sees is the Christmas tree, adorned in beautiful ornaments, both purchased and passed down through generations, and tinsel dangling from the pines. Two stockings hang from the fireplace mantel, both embroidered with Sam and Jess’ names. A platter of crackers and cheese is set out on the coffee table, and the Harvelle’s, Charlie, and Sam are sitting around deep in conversation.

After the gifts from Jody and Bobby are set under the tree, everyone ends up sitting around the coffee table talking about the horrors of December shopping and how jobs are going. Eventually the timer for dinner dings and Jess smiles at Sam, who stands and walks to the tree.

“We’re gonna open presents first,” he states as he crouches to pick up presents, reading off names so they can come retrieve them.

Castiel tilts his head and looks at everyone. No one seems phased by the odd switch of tradition, since they generally open them after dessert, but he decides not to question.

He’s given a navy blue sweater and a silver wristwatch from Jody (and Bobby, but mostly Jody), a box set of Game of Thrones from Charlie, a beautiful Swarovski crystal ornament angel from Jo and Ellen, and a few _very_ expensive books of piano compositions from Sam and Jess. All in all, he’s very happy with what his friends chose for him.

“So, food?” Jo says once every piece of wrapping paper is stuffed into a garbage bag.

“Wait,” Jess says, looking down at her phone. “There’s one more thing.”

Not even a second later, the sound of an engine revving echos from down the street, and Castiel’s heart drops. He looks with wide eyes to Sam, to Jess, everyone. They’re all just watching between him and the window as the rumble of unmistakable Chevrolet Impala grows nearer, and Castiel sprints.

He’s out the door in a flash. The car pulls up to the curb and he stops dead in his tracks on the lawn, watching. Cas almost feels glued to the ground, but when Dean steps out of the black car he’s gone again.

No words are spoken as Castiel tumbles against Dean, both of them falling back against the car. He can feel hot tears burning his cheeks as he wraps his arms around his husband’s neck and buries his face against the collar of his uniform. He can feel the heavy sobs escaping his mouth, but Dean is just the same, and it’s all out of happiness.

Everyone is gathered by them, taking pictures and videos of them, and Castiel would be thankful for having such a momentous occasion documented, but all he’s thinking is _DeanDeanDean_. He uses all his willpower to pry himself away slightly, just enough to see Dean’s face. The man he married just two years ago, just before his deployment, is still standing right in front of him, eyes red and cheeks glistening with tears.

It isn’t long until Castiel presses his lips to Dean’s, almost having to pull away at the overload of emotions, sensation, of what he’s been aching for. The kiss is sloppy and careless and so full of something much greater than love,and it’s all they could ever hope for on Christmas Eve.

When they finally break apart, their tears slowing and freezing to their cheeks, Castiel looks at Dean for a long time, and Dean looks back at him.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers, holding himself back from tears once again.

“Cas,” Dean smiles, and Castiel can see his lip tremble. Not even a highly trained soldiers is capable of hiding such strong emotions.

What happens next is a blur of ‘ _I love you_ ’s and ‘ _I missed you_ ’s between passionate kisses, along with others that Castiel doesn’t pay attention to. But Dean is here, alive, safe, with Cas, and that’s all he ever asked for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am technically caught up, but my last few pieces are suuuuper rushed! So I apologize! BUT I'm caught up. YAY!


End file.
